Hope in the Christmas Night
by Mikkadhira
Summary: besok hari natal? kok tidak ada yang ingat yaa? duuh, aku pergi bersama siapa nih di malam natal? tapi entah kenapa aku sangat ingin pergi bersamanya... ONESHOT fanfic, menjelang UN, abal, tapi mohon review-nyaa nyooo


**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairings : HiruMamo included SenaSuzu [just a little]

_Eyeshield 21 Oneshot Fanfic,_

_**Hope in the Christmas Night**_

by Karin Cecillia D Lewis

**author alert! : gaje, abal, ide nggak menarik, anti-klimaks, biasa aja, datar, nggak pantes dibaca tapi pantes di-review ! XD**

* * *

_**The sunlight coming through a window**_

_**Mada chotto zuregimi no pinto**_

_**I don't want to wake up, mada sukoshi yumemitetai kara,**_

_**I even though. .**_

Fajar baru terbit di pagi yang dingin itu. Suara kicauan burung pun berpadu padan dengan suara gonggongan anjing di pagi hari dan suara orang-orang yang memulai aktivitasnya. Sinar mentari pagi yang sangat bersahabat mulai menampakkan diri pada dunia. Dan salah satunya, pada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang masih terpejam di bawah selimut teddie bear-nya. Sinar mentari mulai memaksa masuk menembus jendela kamar gadis itu yang ditutupi oleh tirai sewarna biru langit dengan corak hibiscus.

**Mamori's POV**

"Hmmh.. Sudah pagi ya?" gumamku sambil menguap. Aku menyibakkan selimut teddie bear-ku dan mulai meregangkan otot-ototku yang masih kaku. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada kuliah ataupun latihan amefuto, jadi aku bisa bersantai di rumah tanpa harus mendengarkan ocehan dosen ataupun si Hiruma itu. Fuuh.

KRIIINGG

Alarm agenda ponselku berbunyi. Ada apa ya? Rasanya aku tidak punya janji apa-apa untuk hari ini.

Dengan malas kuraih ponselku, kutatap layarnya.

"Aah! Aku lupa!!"

Aku berteriak begitu kulihat layar ponselku. Aku pun segera turun dan cepat-cepat mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Bodohnya aku! Duuh, kenapa aku bisa melupakan acara sepenting itu? Hari ini kan reuni Devil Bats!

Aku membersihkan diriku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau terlambat di acara sepenting ini, walaupun itu artinya hari ini aku akan mendengarkan ocehan si Hiruma itu lagi. Memang sih, kami berjanji berkumpul pukul 9, masih dua jam lagi dari sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar lupa, aku belum menyiapkan makanan apapun untuk mereka. Wah, kurasa aku harus memasak dengan kecepatan Tuhan, nih.

Akhirnya aku berhasil menyiapkan 3 jenis makanan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam! Ada manisan lemon andalanku, Snow Gingerbread, dan Rainbow Cocktail. Ibu sampai terheran-heran melihatku memasak dengan kecepatan cahaya begitu. Ibu bilang, "Sejak kapan kecepatan kakinya Sena berpindah ke tangan Mamo?".

"Pukul 08.40. Yak! Masih ada 20 menit untuk naik kereta, aku tidak akan terlambat!" gumamku sambil beranjak keluar rumah.

***

Aku menatap pintu markas Devil Bats di depanku. Rindu rasanya. Bagaimana dalamnya, ya? Apa sudah berubah? Atau masih sama seperti dulu? Penasaran. Perlahan kuputar gagang pintunya.

TOOEEETT TOOEEETT~

Tiba-tiba suara terompet menyambutku dari dalam. Pita-pita berwarna-warni juga bertebaran dimana-mana. Aku diam. Kaget dan bingung.

"Yaaa! Welcome home, Mamo-nee!" Suzuna tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku dan berteriak enerjik seperti biasa. Tapi, apa maksudnya kata-kata itu?

"Welcome home? Naze?" tanyaku bingung.

"Lho? Memangnya apa kalau bukan welcome home? Markas Devil Bats ini kan sudah seperti rumah kita sendiri sejak dulu, jadi, selamat datang kembali di rumah!" jawab Suzuna dengan ceria. Aku tersenyum tanda mengerti. Lalu Suzuna menarikku ke tengah ruangan. Aku pun menyapa satu-persatu mantan anggota Devil Bats yang ada di sana, kecuali Hiruma tentunya. Sebenarnya aku belum melihat Hiruma, di mana dia?

"Kekeke, aku kembali orang-orang sialan! Oh, si manajer sialan sudah datang rupanya!" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengoceh. Kok, tepat saat aku sedang memikirkan dia, ya?

_Ha__h? Memikirkan dia?_

_Nggak, nggak! Aku sama sekali nggak memikirkan Hiruma.. Nggak!_

"Heh, kenapa diam begitu, manajer sialan? Sebegitu takutnya kau melihatku? Perasaan kita hampir setiap hari bertemu deh, keke," kata Hiruma tiba-tiba membangunkan lamunanku.

"Apa? Takut? Aku takkan pernah takut padamu!" aku mengelak.

"Hmm.. Kalau bukan takut berarti ngeri, ya.." balas Hiruma lagi.

"Takut dan ngeri itu sama saja, dasar Hiruma baka! Aku cuma heran, apa isi kantung-kantung yang kau bawa itu? Tumben sekali kau mau repot-repot membawa barang banyak begini," tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh, ini pesanan anak-anak sialan itu. Karena hari ini aku sedang bermurah hati, jadi aku traktir saja mereka semua, kekeke!" jawab Hiruma diakhiri dengan tawa setannya yang khas. Hiruma lalu mengeluarkan semua isi kantung-kantung itu di atas meja. Aku kaget. Isinya makanan semua.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku bingung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ehm, begini, biasanya kan setiap ada pertemuan anggota klub pasti Kak Mamori yang membawakan makanan, nah kami ingin membalas kebaikan Kak Mamori selama ini, jadi kami yang menyiapkan makanan. Nah, berhubung kami juga lupa akan hal itu, Kak Hiruma yang membelikan makanannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bayar sih, jadi kami memintanya, yah begitulah," jelas Sena sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya *kebiasaan Sena*.

"Ssst! Harusnya kamu nggak perlu ngomong bagian kita nyuruh Kak Hiruma itu Max!" timpal Monta sambil menjitak Sena.

"Yaah, terus manisan lemon, Gingerbread Snow, dan Rainbow Cocktail yang sudah kubuat mau dikemanakan nih?" tanyaku iseng sambil mengeluarkan makanan-makanan itu dari tasku.

"Ha? Tentu saja,"

"Akan kami,"

"Makan!!" teriak Togano, diikuti Juumonji dan Kuroki. Seketika itu mereka langsung berebut makanan yang ada di atas meja. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Di tengah tawaku, mataku beredar mencari sosok Hiruma. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukanya di tengah kekacauan ini. Entah kenapa aku cukup puas jika sudah melihat senyum setannya hari ini.

"Woi, jangan lupa berterima kasih padaku yang sudah bermurah hati ini, hei bocah-bocah sialan!" teriak Hiruma sambil mengacungkan senapannya.

_Ah, aku memikirkan Hiruma lagi__.

* * *

_

_**Happypeople's in tha house!!!**_

_**Tafuna egao de**_

_**Happypeople's in tha house!!!**_

_**Ikite yuku no sa**_

Semuanya berpesta dengan liar. Semua makanan yang ada di atas meja pun lenyap dengan cepatnya. Saat semuanya tenggelam dalam pesta liar ini, Suzuna angkat bicara.

"Hei, besok semuanya ada rencana apa?" tanya Suzuna. Semuanya diam.

"Rencana untuk apa, Suzuna?" Kurita balik bertanya.

"Haaa? Hei, hei, jangan bilang kalian tidak pernah lihat kalender! Ini kan tanggal 24!" kata Suzuna. Spontan semuanya –kecuali Hiruma tentunya- menoleh ke arah kalender yang tergantung.

"EEH?? BESOK ITU 25 DESEMBER?? NATAL??" teriak semuanya kompak. Aku juga benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Benar juga, ya, tahun lalu kita masih mengikuti Christmas Bowl saat tanggal 25. Aku jadi benar-benar lupa akan pesta natal Max! Besok kamu mau pergi ke mana Sena?" tanya Monta pada Sena. Kulihat Sena agak tersipu.

"Eh, besok aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Sena dengan wajah memerah. Kulihat Suzuna juga tersipu. Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sena.

"Yang benar Max?! Kau pergi dengan siapa Sena? Kenapa tidak mengajakku haah??" kata Monta sambil mengguncang-guncang kerah leher Sena.

"Eeh, aku..." Sena tidak bisa menjawab. Lalu tiba-tiba Monta menoleh ke arahku. Aku hanya memasang senyum seolah bertanya, 'Ada apa?'.

"Mamori! Mau.. Maukah besok kau melewatkan natal denganku Max??" Ajak Monta tegas dengan wajah merah. Aku diam.

_Pergi di malam natal bersama Monta?_

Mataku mencuri pandang ke arah Hiruma.

_Aku.. Ingin pergi dengan orang itu._

Tidak, aku memikirkannya lagi.

_Tapi tidak mungkin dia mau pergi denganku.._

Tidak, aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan sekeping pun.

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," kataku. Monta terlihat kecewa berat.

Tunggu, apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku kan tidak punya janji dengan siapapun! Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Aaakh, aku ini kenapa sih?

"Mamo-nee, besok pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Em, itu, aku sudah berjanji, eng, dengan teman-temanku. Ya, kami sudah berjanji untuk jalan-jalan besok," kataku. Lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Suzuna hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya itu terasa mengganjal, senyum Suzuna sangsi.

"Ah.. Pupus sudah harapanku.. Semoga Santa mau menemaniku besok.." kata Monta putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Monta. Sebagai gantinya besok aku janji akan memberimu hadiah, maaf ya," kataku mengelak. Namun itu sudah dapat membuat Monta bersemangat kembali. Yah, tak apalah. Perasaanku sedang campur aduk sekarang. Mataku kembali mencuri pandang pada Hiruma yang sedang meminum kopinya.

_Entah kenapa aku ingin pergi bersamanya..._

**End of Mamori's POV**

* * *

_**You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni**_

_**Ano goro no you ni (Come on!)**_

_**Hikari hanatsu shounen no haato**_

Disadari atau tidak, gadis berambut coklat itu telah menaruh harapan pada pemuda beranting itu. Harapan yang didasari oleh perasaan yang tak pasti. Akankah, si pemuda beranting menyadari harapan gadis berambut coklat itu yang masih terkubur bersama salju?

**Hiruma's POV**

"Berisik sekali sih bocah-bocah sialan itu. Nggak penting banget ngomongin natal. Memang apa asyiknya? Kalau dapat bahan ancaman baru di hari natal itu baru asyik," gumamku sambil terkekeh. Keke, aku nggak ngerti kenapa bocah-bocah sialan ini begitu suka ngomongin hal yang nggak penting.

"You-nii," tiba-tiba cheer sialan sudah berdiri di depanku dengan wajah yang aneh. Entah apa nama ekspresi yang seperti ini. Yang pastinya aneh, aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar. Aku tidak begitu ingin tahu.

"Besok You-nii tidak ada janji kan?" tanya si cheer sialan itu. Aku masih tidak begitu peduli.

"Nggak, mungkin. Kenapa? Mau mengajakku merayakan natal? Membuat boneka salju dan menghias pohon natal? Kekeke," jawabku menggoda. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik.

"Pergilah dengan Mamo-nee.."

_Ha? Apa aku nggak salah dengar?_

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

"Aku serius, You-nii, besok temanilah Mamo-nee," ulang cheer sialan itu. Kini lebih tegas.

"Untuk apa aku menemaninya? Seperti orang yang nggak ada kerjaan lain saja. Lagipula besok dia bersama teman-temannya kan?" balasku. Aku nggak nyangka cheer sialan itu memasang ekspresi aneh begitu hanya untuk memintaku melakukan hal yang nggak akan kulakukan. Aku menemani si manajer sialan itu? Untuk apa?

"Aku tahu. Mamo-nee berbohong. Jelas-jelas matanya berbohong. Dia ingin pergi dengan You-nii," jawab si cheer sialan.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" aku tidak bisa menahan tawa setelah mendengar kata-kata cheer sialan itu. Spontan bocah-bocah sialan yang lain menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengacungkan senapanku tanda tidak ingin diperhatikan. Bocah-bocah sialan itu pun kembali ribut sendiri.

"Kekeke, kamu bilang apa tadi? Dia ingin pergi bersamaku? Untuk apa? Kekeke, benar-benar deh," kataku masih sambil terkekeh. Aku tidak habis pikir. Bukannya si manajer sialan itu begitu mengecamku?

"Ah, You-nii tidak akan mengerti, perasaan Mamo-nee pada You-nii. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan sekali melihat matanya yang seperti itu. Terserah You-nii sih, mau atau tidak, hanya aku tidak bisa menjamin Mamo-nee tidak akan menangis kalau You-nii tidak menemaninya," kata cheer sialan itu seraya pergi.

_Apa sih? Perasaan apa? Menangis apa? Kenapa sih perempuan selalu membicarakan perasaan? Dan kenapa mereka selalu menangis? Perempuan itu membingungkan. ._

Aku memalingkan mataku ke arah manajer sialan itu. Memang senyumnya terasa ganjil, bukan senyum yang tulus -mungkin. Lalu, kalau besok aku menemaninya? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Paling-paling melakukan hal yang tidak jelas. Merepotkan saja.

_Ah, aku tidak mengerti..._

***

Aku berkutat dengan laptopku di kamar apartemenku yang gelap. Aku sedang merencanakan pertandingan Enma dan Zokuto ketika kudengar suara dari salah satu ponselku. Kuraih ponselku, ternyata mail, dari si manajer sialan itu.

M: **maaf mengganggu malam-malam**

H: _Hanya itu yang mau kau katakan, hah? Sudah tahu mengganggu, malah kirim mail yang nggak penting!_

M: **bukannya begitu, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu**

H: _Ya apa? To the point sajalah, aku sedang sibuk nih!_

M: **besok, ada acara?**

H: _Nggak ada. Tapi aku nggak akan menerima ajakan pergi seperti apapun. Aku ingin di rumah._

M: **ya, aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata begitu, maaf merepotkanmu, tapi kalau besok kau berubah pikiran, aku menunggu di depan Tokyo Tower jam 8**

H: _Aku nggak akan datang untuk hal yang nggak penting._

M: **aku akan menunggu, Hiruma..**

Aah, aku jadi bingung. Kenapa dia bilang begitu, sih? Padahal kan aku sudah bilang tidak akan datang. Ngotot sekali dia. Aku semakin tidak mengerti..

Baru saja kuletakkan ponselku dan ponselku berdering lagi. Kali ini rupanya telepon. Dari si cheer sialan. Kuangkat teleponnya malas.

"Hm? Hm? Apa? Ah, ya.. Entahlah.. Yah.. Kuusahakan.. Apapun lah.. Terserah kau saja, cheer sialan." kubalas asal setiap kata-kata si cheer sialan itu. Terserah dia sajalah mau mengatakan apa. Toh aku tidak begitu peduli.

_Besok, jam 8, Tokyo Tower ya..._

_**Baby come back to here for me**_

_**Sou tonari ni, I wanna say it**_

_**Mou you and i otagai ienai aenai**_

**End of Hiruma's POV**

* * *

Kini gadis berambut coklat itu hanya bisa berdoa, agar angin dan salju mengantarkan harapannya pada pemuda beranting itu.

**Mamori's POV**

Masih 10 menit lagi sebelum jam 8, namun aku sudah duduk di bangku di depan Tokyo Tower. Kenapa? Aku juga bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ini menunggu siapa? Toh dia tidak akan datang. Kerasukan apa aku semalam sampai mengajaknya bertemu? Benar-benar deh.

Aku penasaran, Sena dan Suzuna bagaimana ya? Kuputuskan untuk mengirim mail pada Suzuna.

M: **Suzuna! bagaimana 'kencan'mu dengan Sena?**

Kukirim mail menggoda itu pada Suzuna. Sepertinya aku akan mengganggu mereka, nih.

S: yaa, Mamo-nee bisa saja! Kami cukup bersenang-senang kok! You-nii sudah datang?

M: **dia tidak akan datang kok, aku jadi cuma sendiri deh, hehe**

S: You-nii pasti datang, aku yakin sekali! Jangan menyerah untuk menunggu, Mamo-nee, dia pasti datang. . Pasti. .

Aku tak membalas mail Suzuna yang terakhir. Kumatikan ponselku. Sudah jam 8 tepat, benarkah dia akan datang?

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa mengalir melalui pipiku. Aah, kenapa aku menangis? Apa yang kutangisi? Lagipula dia tidak datang pun tidak masalah kok. Memangnya dia siapa? Dia kan, bukan siapa-siapanya aku. Aku kan, tidak penting untuknya.

_**Ame wo asa demo (Baby don't cry)**_

_**Ai ga kiesou demo (Baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori ni nante shinai kara (Baby don't cry)**_

_**Baby don't cry, always stay by your side**_

"Wah, aku terlambat 3 menit."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang di tengah tangisku. Dan kurasakan seseorang duduk di belakangku.

"Yah, cuma 3 menit kok, nggak usah sampai nangis begitu dong, kekeke."

_Dia datang.._

"Kenapa.. Bukannya kau bilang tidak akan datang?" tanyaku masih sambil menangis. Aku tidak berani berbalik dan melihat wajahnya.

"Di rumah juga aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa kok, jadi aku datang saja," jawabnya datar. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi aku benar-benar senang.

"Salju mulai turun, dingin.." kataku nggak jelas. Aku bingung harus bicara apa.

"Ngomong apa sih?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang tegap dan wajahnya yang menyebalkan. Ia memakai kaos putih dan celana panjang ramping berwarna senada. Mantelnya yang putih dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu hangat di bagian pergelangan tangan dan tudungnya. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya, aku semakin ingin menangis.

"Hei, kenapa malah nangis lagi?" tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"Habisnya.. Dingin.. Aku nggak bawa jaket.." jawabku polos. Dia menjitakku. Sakit, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

"Dasar manajer bego! Mana ada orang keluar tanpa jaket di malam bersalju begini? Dasar bodoh, cepat pakai mantelku!" oceh Hiruma sambil memberikan mantelnya padaku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pelupuk mataku. Kami pun mulai adu mulut tanpa arah.

***

Di luar dugaan, kami melakukan banyak hal malam ini. Membeli _taiyaki_ -aku bahkan baru tahu Hiruma menyukai makanan manis seperti itu-, memeras orang di game center, bahkan –tanpa sengaja- membakar pohon natal yang ada di dekat Tokyo Tower. Benar-benar natal yang menyenangkan!

"Hei, sudah jam 10, sebaiknya kau pulang," kata Hiruma padaku seusai kami –sebenarnya pemadam kebakaran yang dipanggil Hiruma- berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar pohon natal.

"Eh, benarkah sudah jam 10? Rasanya baru sebentar sekali kita berjalan-jalan," kataku _hopeless_. Aku masih ingin melewatkan malam natal ini bersamanya. Aku tidak yakin akan bisa seperti ini lagi.

"Sadar diri kau, kau ini seorang gadis, pulang jam segini saja sudah kemalaman tahu! Ayo pulang, akan kuantar kau," jawabnya tegas. Dia mau mengantarku? Apa ini artinya dia mengkhawatirkan aku?

"Kenapa kau mau mengantarku?" tanyaku spontan dan tanpa dipikir dulu.

"Kenapa? Aku bisa dibunuh orang tuamu kalau mereka tahu aku yang pergi bersamamu tidak mengantarmu pulang!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan senapannya. Dia takut dibunuh orang tuaku? Yang benar saja! Hati kecilku tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Aku pun menarik tangannya, mengiyakan ajakannya untuk mengantarku pulang. Namun ia langsung menepis tanganku. Aku merengut.

"Hei, jawab yang sebenarnya, kenapa kau mau menemaniku malam ini?" tanyaku datar sambil tetap berjalan di sampingnya.

"Karena aku ingin, lagipula di rumah membosankan," jawabnya datar. Aku masih kurang puas. "Kau sendiri kenapa mengajakku?" Hiruma balik bertanya. _Speechless_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. Tak tersirat dalam benakku kalau ia akan mempertanyakan hal itu. Apa? Aku harus jawab apa?

_Kau menyukainya Mamori, akuilah hal itu.._

Ya! Aku memang menyukainya! Lalu apa sekarang?

_Katakanlah padanya.._

"Itu karena aku suka..." kalimatku sengaja kupotong. Aku tidak siap mengatakannya.

"Suka apa?" tanyanya sangat ingin tahu.

"Suka pergi di malam natal!" jawabku kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Hiruma hanya tertawa terkekeh melihatku seperti itu. Yah biarlah, untuk saat ini kupendam dulu perasaan ini. Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya nanti, jika ia sudah mengerti apa arti dari perasaanku ini..

_Aku menyukaimu, Hiruma.._

**End of Mamori's POV**

_**

* * *

**_

Dua pasang mata mengiringi kepergian Hiruma dan Mamori dari belakang. Diketahui kedua pasang mata tersebut adalah milik seorang gadis berambut biru dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Walaupun mereka terlihat kurang puas, senyum mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

**~~^^^___OWARI___^^^~~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author Say Thanks to :**

_Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata for the manga 'Eyeshield 21'_

_Back-On for the 1st song and 4th song in the fanfic, 'A Day Dreaming...' and 'Sands of Time'_

_Skoop On Somebody for the 2nd song in the fanfic, 'Happypeople!'_

_Home Made Kazoku for the 3rd song in the fanfic, 'Shounen Heart'_

_Namie Amuro for the 5th song in the fanfic, 'Baby Don't Cry'_

_

* * *

_**HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI !**

fanfic oneshot ini adalah fanfic permintaan maaf karena karin belum bisa update Saikyoudai Side Story. . .

hontou ni gomennasai~

fanfic ini memang jelek, tapi karin harap bisa sedikit menghibur kalian yang menunggu update SSS

saya janji akan update secepatnya m(_ _)m

sekali lagi hontou ni gomennasai~

mungkin SSS chapter 7 juga adalah ff terakhir saya sebelum UN~ mohon sabar menunggu~

sign,

Lady Karin Cecilia D Lewis_  
_


End file.
